This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: To develop and manage a database of primate biomarkers of aging to improve collaborative research on the biology of healthy aging in nonhuman primates. This project was jointly initiated by NIA, National Center for Research Resources (NCRR), and the WNPRC, and continues under contract from the NIA. The internet Primate Aging Database (iPAD) is a multi-center, relational database of biological variables in aging, captive nonhuman primates. The database included nearly 900,000 data points on 17 species at nine facilities during the 2008-2009 reporting period: the database now includes information from 13 facilities. An invaluable research, veterinary and clinical resource, iPAD features biomarkers on body weight, blood chemistry and hematology. This research used WNPRC Aging Resources and IT Services.